Today, many organizations manage large amounts of data. For example, companies may have data about the customers for which the company sells goods or services. This customer information can help the company provide further services or sell additional goods. However, data generally becomes outdated. Customers move or change phone numbers causing the data in the company's database to become incorrect. This trend of data becoming outdated over time is referred to as the data becoming stale or the data decaying.
Organizations and companies with large databases understand that stale data permeates the databases that the organization uses. However, organizations often do not know the severity of the staleness or which items of data require updating. Thus, organizations often make decisions based upon stale data and, sometimes, those decisions are incorrect because the foundations of the decisions, the stale data, are incorrect.
It is in light of these and other considerations that the present application is being presented.